entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Witchblade
right|300px "Eine ungeheure Kraft liegt in ihr Verborgen. Wem dieses Schicksal widerfährt den erwarten endlose Freuden aber auch Zerstörung - Witchblade, so eben erwacht sie in einer Frau zu neuem Leben!" Hallo liebe Leser, Anime-Fans und Otakus! Ich möchte euch heute den Anime Witchblade vorstellen, der einst 2008 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde und nun pünktlich vor Weihnachten am 9. Dezember von Nipponart eine DVD-Sammelbox mit allen Staffeln spendiert bekommen hat. Handlung Die Protagonistin Masane Amaha ist zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Rihoko auf der Suche nach einem zu Hause in dem von einem Erdbeben zerstörten Tokio. Doch an ein friedliches Leben ist nicht zu denken, denn die Familienfürsorge ist hinter den beiden her und will Masane die Vormundschaft entziehen. Das ist aber auch nicht das einzige Problem auf das die überforderte Mutter stößt. Als sie merkt, das sich ein Armband um ihr rechtes Armgelenk gelegt hat, das sie nicht mehr ablegen kann, wird ihr bewusst, das sie sich zu einer mächtigen Waffe, der Witchblade, verwandeln kann. Wie eine furiose und kampflustige Walküre streift sie durch die Straßen und auf der Suche nach ihrem Kind. Dabei gerät sie zwischen die Fronten eines alten Kampfes zweier Unternehmen, die das Armband in ihren Besitz bringen wollen. Wer nur auf das Artwork der DVD-Box schaut, der entdeckt ganz schnell das Frauen in knappen und sexy Outfits die Flächen dominieren. Ist das also die Kernaussage des Anime Witchblade? Frauen, die kämpfen und dabei der Plot nur aus zwei schwingenden Melonen besteht? Wer das denkt und somit den Anime weglegen will, der denkt falsch, denn in Witchblade nimmt das vielleicht gerade mal niedliche fünf Prozent ein. Im Mittelpunkt steht die Tochter-Mutter-Beziehung, die sich durch die gesamten 24 Episoden je 20 Minuten durchziehen. Die Mutter kämpft um das Wohlergehen ihrer Tochter und setzt damit in jedem ihrer Kämpfe ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel. Dabei ist aber die Rollenverteilung zwischen Masane und Rihoko vertauscht. Während die etwas tollpatschige Mutter jedes Fettnäpfchen mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit trifft, ist die sechsjährige Tochter diejenige, die für beide kocht, die Einkäufe tätigt und sich um ihre Mutter Sorgen macht. Des Weiteren sind vielerlei Nebencharaktere mit eingebaut, die alle sehr unterschiedlich den Alltag rund um Masane und ihrer Tochter füllen. Mehrere kleine Themen und Geschichten knüpfen an die Hauptstory an, die den roten Faden ein wenig auflockern. Wie zum Beispiel der ewige Kampf zwischen Masanes Chef und einem seiner Kollegen einer anderer Abteilung oder die schrullige Mariko, die immer wieder aus der Haut fährt, wenn die Miete von Masanes Nachbarn nicht bezahlt wird. Interessant ist aber auch die Geschichte um den Reporter Yuusuke Tozawa, der durch Fotos versucht hinter das Geheimnis der Witchblade zu kommen und somit einen eigenen Pfad im Handlungsstrang einnimmt, der sich dann am Ende mit dem von Masane zusammenfügt. Anime Wenn wir nun uns auf die technischen Details konzentrieren, dann gehört dazu natürlich die Animation und das Design der Charaktere und der einzelnen Schauplätze und zuletzt deutsche Synchronisation. 250px|right 250px|right Natürlich kann "Witchblade" nicht mit den Animationen der 3D-Manöver-Ausrüstung aus Attack on Titan mithalten, aber das muss er auch gar nicht. Die Animationen rund um die Kämpfe sind dynamisch, aber auch nicht atemberaubend. Was deutlich auffällt ist, das von verschiedenen Winkeln ein Schauspiel "gefilmt" wird und wir nicht nur von der Seitenansicht Masane gegen eine Rivalin antreten sehen, sondern auch aus der Frosch- oder Himmelperspektive und somit alles sehr fließend ineinander übergeht mitten im Spektakel dabei zu sein und mitzufiebern. Das Design der einzelnen Antagonisten sind ein Misch aus Sci-Fi und Fanservice, jedoch steht der Fanservice meines Achtens dort sehr im Hintergrund. Zwar zeigen die Charaktere sehr viel Haut, aber sie werden nicht wie in anderen Animes zu übersexualisiert, sodass die Titten bei jedem Schwung ihres Schwertes nur so wackeln und der Fokus genau auf die gelegt werden. Mir war es schon fast zu "wenige" Gegner gegen Masane, denn jede Neogene besitzt durch ihre Waffe ein anderes Design und somit kam eine recht interessante und bunte Mischung zustande. Wenn wir aber nun den Hauptfokus auch mal auf den Hintergrund legen, dann hatte ich allerdings das Gefühl, das bei den Szenen verschiedene Künstler am Werkeln waren. Einige Hintergründe und Szenen sind sehr detailreich gemalt worden, wie zum Beispiel der Tokio Tower, der in seinen prachtvollen rot/gelben-Farben umgeben von Wasser steht, während die Märkte, die Gärten oder Spielplätze dagegen recht plump und alt aussehen. Auch die anderen Gegner, gegen die Masane in den ersten Episoden kämpfen, haben zwar alle unterschiedliche Designs, aber dafür das der Anime in Deutschland ein FSK 16 erreichte, sind die Gegner nicht sehr gerade furchteinflößend und jagen einem das Blut aus den Adern. Synchronsprecher 300px|right Bei der deutschen Synchronisation musste ich oft sehr schmunzeln, denn sehr viele Stimmen kamen mir bereits aus anderen Animes bekannt vor. Auch wenn wir einen Blick auf die Synchronsprecherliste werfen, dann sind viele auch durch andere Haupt- oder Nebencharaktere bekannt wie zum Beispiel Kordula Leiße in ihrer Rolle als Masane, die auch durch Izumi Curtis aus Fullmetal: Alchemist bekannt wurde, Kirstin Hesse (QT aus Space Dandy), Gregor Höppner (Oolong aus Dragonball oder Greed aus FMA) und René Dawn-Claude (Archer und Gilgamesh aus Fate/Zero). Als ein Konsument, der Animes in der japanischen Sprache mit englischen oder deutschen Untertiteln schaut, war ich von der deutschen Synchro sehr angetan. Die kleine Rihoko hatte keine piepsige Stimme und Masanes Chef Takayama hatte auch keine zu dunkle und forscherische Stimme. Auch der Übergang zwischen Masanes Verwandlung entwickelte auch eine Veränderung in ihrer Stimme (mit der gleichen Synchronsprecherin) von der beschützenden Mutter zur gefährlichen Kriegerin. Fazit Ich muss ehrlich sagen ich war auch, als ich die DVD-Box sah der festen Überzeugung, dass es ein reiner Ecchi wird und das wir hier einen reinen Fanservice-Anime vorliegen haben, was auch eigentlich der Ziel der alten Witchblade Comics war. Nach guten drei Episoden konnte ich die DVD-Box nicht mehr weglegen und das versprechen "Ach eine Episode vor dem Schlafen gehen geht noch." wurde sehr schnell gebrochen und schwupps war es 3 Uhr morgens und man war bereits bei der achten Episode. Die Anime hat mich sehr positiv wegen ihres Plots und der Emotionswellen überrascht. Es gibt zwar ein oder zwei kleine Kritikpunkte, die aber nur einen kleinen Teil einnehmen und Witchblade auf die Liste der "Empfehlungen für andere Otakus" gesetzt wird. So selten hat mich eine Anime so gefesselt und auch mich nah ans Wasser gebracht und ich mag fast behaupten, das das Ende einer der traurigsten Endings ist, die ich gesehen habe. Von mir gibt es für die Anime 9/10 Punkten. Kategorie:Cyanide3